Tsubasa
by DemeterChild
Summary: After her death was pain, but the pain could no longer be kept a secret, and without realizing it himself, he is beginning to fall in love… again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Tsubasa**

Type: Multi-Chapter

Summary: After her death was pain, but the pain could no longer be kept a secret, and without realizing it himself, he is beginning to fall in love… again.

Pairing: ByakuyaxOC

Reviewers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: Constructive Criticism appreciated; I had a hard time getting things settled in this chapter, and it may be quite short, but then again, I never was good at beginnings…

9999999999999999999999999999999

Byakuya sat alone, watching the light dance on the walls as the sun set behind him. His memories of Hisana suddenly were in his mind more than anything, and though he was normally very emotionless, his back was hunched, and he showed no trace of the regal air he was normally surrounded by.

The table before him creaked as he leaned forward, and he snapped out of his own little world.

A servant of the Kuchiki household stood before him, and with caution placed a note on his table. He watched the servant carefully walk across to the doors, and silently slide them shut as they went on their way.

He glanced at the letter, rubbing his finger on the paper. It was thin, and probably cheap.

But he ignored that, and read the letter, his back straight and his regal air gently returning as his mind drifted from his deceased wife.

It read:

_The 6__th__ Squad is needed at Rukongai. NOW._

He sighed, stood up, and went on his way, ignoring the servants who greeted him a good morning. This was _certainly not _a good morning, seeing as he was the only one who seemed to remember that today was the day of her death anniversary.

_Hisana…_

He shook his head slowly, letting her name and his memories of her drift to the back of his mind for the moment.

He was needed somewhere, and by whom he didn't know, though if this was a trick, he wouldn't mind them running off when he approached; he was not going to kill or hurt people not deserving of the slash of his Zanpakuto at their throats.

His steps sounded with soft clacks on the tile floors, and then softer muffled steps when he stepped onto grass. The birds sang a lovely melody, the sun shone bright, and the Sakura trees glowed with pink flowers.

But a raging storm of sadness welled in him. He continued his descent, meeting with his squad at the gates of the House.

He then led the way to Rukongai, ignoring his feelings. Unknowingly, the one person he might have never met would be there at the scene, and the one who would be labeled as the second lover of the Head of the Kuchiki Household. But that will come later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, Dusk! ^^

Chapter 2: That Someone

Note: Miharu graduated from the Shinigami Academy, but never joined the Thirteen Court Guardian squads because she had to take care of her large family after her mother was killed.

9999999999999999999999999

_"Stop it, Miharu! It's not possible! In your state, all you can do is stand-"_

_The person was interrupted abruptly._

_"No, Rei. I can go." Miharu took her Zanpakuto off the nightstand, and Rei left the room, her usual smile turned into a concerned frown._

_Miharu changed into her Shinigami Uniform, and sighed. She knew she would pass out, but this Hollow had killed her mother. She would not forgive the Hollow for taking her away. She would absolutely avenge her death._

_"I'm ready, Rei. If you want me to last a bit longer, I suggest we walk there. I sense the Hollow's Reiatsu, and maybe a few Shinigami heading this way, but they will not get in my way."_

_"Yes, Miharu-sama." Rei said sadly, leading the way to the Rukongai._

_And so we come to the present._

Miharu was passed out, on the ground, her eyes closed. The Hollow closed in, ready for his meal, but Squad 6 had come along.

Byakuya picked the girl up in his arms, and placed her in the arms of another member, who ran off to get Squad 4.

When a member of his squad stared at him, surprised, he said, "I am not foolish enough not to send someone to immediate care if injured badly."

The Shinigami nodded, his eyes focused on the Hollow.

"Step back." Byakuya coldly said, his hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt.

"But-"

Byakuya simply pulled it out of its sheath, and the battle ended quickly. The hollow disappeared, and Byakuya landed on the ground lightly. A few amazed gasps came from children on the streets who had watched, but the area was quiet otherwise.

"There are more." he said, standing up and staring straight ahead, his expression unreadable.

His squad's seated members followed him, running into hollows every few steps. Each one was defeated.

When they returned, Byakuya went back to the Squad Barracks, and a few went to Squad 4's infirmary to check on the girl.

"She must have been in a bad condition when she fought that hollow." one said, sighing.

Another, "What a fool if she did."

Isane was treating Miharu's wounds, ignoring the small crowd of Squad 6 Shinigami behind her.

Suddenly, Rei burst in, her eyes wide with shock. Two Squad 4 members halted behind her.

"She begged us, Isane-fukutaicho. Gomen." one muttered, still behind her.

Isane nodded, sighing. "She must be this girl's friend. Go ahead. Her wounds are all covered up now."

Rei ran to Miharu's bedside. "Miharu-sama... who saved her?"

Isane blinked, not expecting the question. "Well, Squad 6, but I have heard of no specific person."

Rei nodded, frowning. "May I take her back any time soon?"

Isane blinked again. "Her wounds will take about a week to heal. You may return then."

Rei's frown turned into a smile as she waved, and ran through the two behind her, disappearing outside.

"Or maybe longer..." the Squad 4 fuku-taichou sighed, leaving the room.


End file.
